Fox Hunt
by Sparkle Itamashii
Summary: I don’t know how many people in this world can tell you about the moment they hit the point of no return. But I know I can. I know exactly when and how and why. It was all because of one Heero Yuy. [1xR]


* * *

Author: Sparkle Itamashii 

Title: Fox Hunt

Warnings: Respect the rating. Please see my profile for details.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing AC is NOT MINE.

* * *

_/So if you are in sight and the day is right_

_She's the hunter, you're the fox_

_That gentle voice that talks to you_

_Won't talk forever;_

_It is a night of passion but the morning means goodbye_

_Beware of what is flashing in her eyes_

_She's going to get you/

* * *

_

**Chapter One

* * *

**

I don't know how many people in this world can tell you about the moment they hit the point of no return. I don't know how many people can say 'that is the exact point in time where I grew up; the point when I could no longer be a child.' I don't know how many people can tell exactly how or why that change occurred inside of them.

But I know I can.

I know exactly when and how and why.

It was all because of one damnable Heero Yuy.

He wasn't like anyone I'd ever met or known. Of course, we hardly met under normal circumstances and I suppose that is where the trouble really started. You find one almost dead body washed up on the shore and everything just seems to go downhill from there. I hesitate to say dead only because a few minutes after I'd found him and called an ambulance, he popped up like something had bitten him and then promptly tried to kill himself. Talk about unusual behavior…

It's a small wonder I was fascinated with him, though. He was really gorgeous, even bloodied up like he was. The spacesuit he wore mostly hid it at the time but he had that lanky, still-growing-into-it sort of body and a mop of dark, completely mussed hair that was full of sand. He had those sort of dark blue eyes that held your attention as though he'd gotten his hands 'round your jaw and wouldn't let go. Right away just looking at those eyes I could tell I wasn't dealing with someone entirely… human. It's a silly notion, I know, but that's just how it seemed. When he looked at me that day it wasn't like I was being looked at as a human by a human; no, I was a potential threat being assessed by a wild animal.

Fortunately I was just a fifteen year old girl and apparently in his book, fifteen year old girls are not particularly threatening. I think the fact that he didn't have an actual weapon at that point helped my case, but I can't be entirely certain on that; after all, I've seen since that his body is a pretty effective weapon in and of itself. If he'd really wanted to kill me, I wouldn't have lived. As it was, he took off right through the ambulance staff and hijacked the ambulance itself, disappearing.

So he definitely had a wildly different way of dealing with the world and I knew I would have to find him again to learn more. My interest had certainly been piqued by the strange (and very, very attractive) boy. My world was beginning to change and quite honestly… I wanted it. I craved that boy and all the changes he brought with him. Lucky me, then, that he wasn't quite done hanging around town.

Quite frankly I thought that after he left in that ambulance that I was never going to see him again. What was the likelihood of meeting such a spectacular creature more than once in your life? People like me just don't _associate_ with people like him. It's just not done!

Imagine my surprise when he showed up at my school, in my grade, in my class and was forced to take a seat next to me for lessons.

Oh, had fate ever dealt me an interesting hand that day.

I tried being nice to him; I _wanted_ to be nice to him. I wanted his attention, even if it was murderous, even if my life was in danger just from being around him. I didn't know that it was. I was oblivious. A part of me recognized that the world indeed _was_ still at _war_ but for whatever reason I felt removed from it. The war had not touched the Darlians aside from all the meetings my father attended. I knew the boy was a soldier but it had never occurred to me that he was a _soldier_. I didn't stop to think about how many people he had killed or what he was here to destroy.

All I knew was how much I wanted him.

Actually, that's wrong. I was young then and I couldn't tell the difference between wanting a person and wanting the _idea_ of a person. While it was Heero that I thought I wanted, it was actually the idea of him. He was a rebel in a time of war, a kid my own age running about trying to make a difference. He had that cold-as-ice personality but he knew just how and when to needle people to inflict the most damage. Nothing anyone did phased him in the least and it seemed like nothing ever would.

So I had to try.

Again, though, I was young, and youth breeds naïve behavior like nothing else. I was still just a child and I was so used to thinking like a proper young lady that the idea of a world where things didn't go my way the first try was still foreign. I stupidly gave him an invitation to my birthday party only to have him tear it to shreds and toss it to the winds.

I thought I was going to die. No one had _ever_ treated me like that. No one.

But he did. I think he knew something I didn't, sensed something about me that I had no idea even existed. I'd like to think that in his own way he was pushing me across a barrier, making me cross the line. Whether he meant it or not he was forcing me to become an adult and face a world where nothing was perfect any more.

When he tore up that invitation he did more than refuse to come to my birthday party. When he wiped the tears from the edges of my eyes and flat out told me he would take my life, he did more than just threaten me. He changed me. He changed himself.

He made himself a part of my life, whether he meant to or not.

And by doing so, he changed the course of history.

/**End Chapter One, Fox Hunt**/

* * *

Notes:

* * *

Yeah… I know this is way off my normal… whatever. But I really am of the Naoi belief system and I thought it was about time I supported that stance so here we are. Don't know if I will keep going, but maybe.

* * *


End file.
